The invention pertains generally to an adapter means for providing a fluid-tight, swing-fitable interface between a primary and a secondary fluid flow channel. Such adapter means are useful in furnishing a series of individual well point risers from a common pipe header that, in turn, is connected to pumping means.
The various elements of a well point pumping assembly render necessary the capability to quickly provide secondary channels (the well point risers) off of a primary channel (the common pipe header) in which the axes of the secondary channels can be rotated relative to the axis of the primary channel.
The prior art, as best known to the inventor, is reflected in U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,601 (1981) to Sloan.
Other patents generally related to the present subject area include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,029,438 and 4,207,921 to Sloan; and 3,566,982 to Share.